My life as a Curse
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: This is the story of Windkit and her great jounrney through a hateful world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Windkit. If you have two colored eyes, in is considered a "curse" on the clan. Once she is banished from the clan, she and a friend join a pack of rouges just like them, cats out from the clans. They seek revenge.**

**Windkit's P.O.V.**

"Mama, why hasn't she opened her eyes yet?" A voice says, and I reconise my brother's voice. "She will open them up when she is ready. You only opened yours and hour ago." the voice that belongs to my mother says. I find the right mussels and open my eyes. "Cool, one blue and one green eye" An orange colored kit says. "Hi, i'm Sandkit" He says and looks at me. "I'm Windkit" I say, remebering the name my mother calls me. "oh my. Frostwing, we have to tell Petalstar" A voice that belongs to my father, Eaglefoot. "Come on, Windkit, lets say hello to Petalstar." Frostwing says. They lead me to the center of camp where Petalstar is waiting. "Windkit, you will never be able to become a warrior. When the others recive their warrior names, you will be banished from the clans." Petalstar says and I run into the nursery. "Are you okay?" My brother, Antkit, asks as I run to the nest. "No, when you guys become warriors, I have to leave the clans" I sob and I feel Antkit and Sandkit curl up next to me. "It will be okay. Lets enjoy our time toghether until you have to leave" They say and the three of us snuggle toghether and fall asleep.

**5 moons later.**

" Windpaw, Your mentor will be Dawnbreeze." Petalstar says, and I touch noses with my mentor. Then the ceremony ends. I pad over to Antpaw and Sandpaw. "What are we doing first?" I ask my mentor. "We are all exploring Windclan territory." Silverbreeze, Sandpaw's mentor, says and we all head out of camp. We go to the riverclan border, then the thunderpath, then we go to the training area. We head to the camp. I am Seriously tiered. I settle down in my nest. "We are going to the gathering today, so you three are going to clean the elders den" Antpaw's metor, Volefang, Says, and the three of us pad into the den.

We clawed the moss out and put new moss in all day. Then we settled into our nests to nap before we went to the gathering. I stayed next to Sandpaw the whole time. When the gathering ended, we ran back home and scrambled into our nests.

"Today, you will be racing each other" Volefang says and we line up. I has been 3 moons since the gathering. "You will run to Dawnbreeze and back" Silverbreeze says. "Ready, Set, GO" Volefang yowels and I sprint to Dawnbreeze and back. I pass the boys half way back to Volefang and they stare at me. I run past Volefang and turn around to him. "Wow, You might be as fast as Silverbreeze" He says and we watch the boys sprint back, Antpaw speeds in front of Sandpaw and crosses two cat-lenghts in front of him. I laugh and we padd back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Windkit's P.O.V. **A moon later

I head to the part of the teritory that borders the twoleg place. "Hey, You, come here, A cat says and I see him in a tree. "Toadpaw?" I say and see the cat I saw at the gathering. " Its not toadpaw anymore, Its Risk " He says and his Red and Orange eyes look down on me. "I will meet you here in a moons when you are outcasted from the clans." He says and jumps down from the tree. "Wait, why?" I ask and he looks at me. "You are like me and have mismatched eyes. I want to take you to the group that owns the twoleg place. We can surive there. " He says and I nod my head in agree ment. I catch a Rabbit and run to camp.

It is my last few hours as a Windclan cat. I sit with my Brother and best friend. We are watching the sunrise over high stones. We pad into camp as the clan gathers. It is time. "I will miss both of you, But please do not do anything stupid" I say as they pad to stand before their leader. " From this moment one, You both shall be known as Anttail and Sandpelt. Windpaw, it is time to banish you from the clan. Any cats who wish she could stay, May be her patrol." Petalstar says and I see Frostwing, Eaglefoot, Anttail, Dawnbreeze, and Sandpelt. I go with them to the Twoleg place border and They gather around me, Wishing me good bye. They the Pad back to camp and I watch them disapear. Then I turn around to see Risk standing there, Waiting for me." Lets go. But first, What are you going to change your name to?" He asks me and I look at him. "Wind. I wish to be called wind." I say and he leads me to the twolegplace where there is 5 cats. "I am Blaze, Leader of the Group of rouges Known as the Blades. In order to show us you are worthy to join our group, you must kill the cat I tell you to kill." He says." risk, who is your friend?" A brown she cat says as she pads up with a tom beside her. "This is Wind" He says. "I am Lilly and this is Berry. Wind, You will be fighting Ambergorse, and Risk shall be fighting Doveflower." She says and puts a cat in front of me. "You must kill them" Berry says and I pounce. I sink my claws into his side and he screeches and falls to the ground. I put my claws into his neck and tear a gash into is neck. "Well done, Wind, You are very fast. You chose a good name" Blaze says and looks at risk as he bites down on the she cat's back. "Very good, You both may join the blades." Blaze says and leads up to a big abandoned twolegplace. " In three days, We shall attack the gathering. Wind and Risk shall join us with the fight" Berry says as lilly leads us to nests. I lye in the nest and soon I am asleep.

In the three days since I joined, I have been taught how to fight like a Blade and How to act, and hunt like a blade. Now, tonight is the night all that training is put to the test. We pad through the twolegplace. I walk next to Risk and we walk in silence. We slip through the trees on the windclan- Riverclan border. Berry takes 10 cats around to the other side by Shadowclan. We spread out around the hollow. We watch the leaders speak. "The curse is gone and Probably dead" Petalstar says and the other leaders seem happy. "The gath.." Starlingstar, Leader of Shadowclan starts to say as Blaze pads into the clearing with Lilly and Berry by her side. "Blaze, Why are you here" Rockstar, Leader of Riverclan, growels. "I thought Petalstar might want to know how her little She cat is doing." Blade says and I hear Petalstar growel. "You are a lyer. She wouldn't of even lasted a day in the twolegplace." She sneers and I see Blade stay calm. "Oh lets see. WIND!" He calls and I pad into the clearing. "You are lying to me. That is nothing what she should look like even if she was alive. The girl couldn't even fight" Petalstar says and I growel. " Well, who do you want her to fight. But becareful, They might die" Berry sneers and looks at the leaders. "Rabbitfang" Cedarstar, leader of Thunderclan says and I see a brown tabby she cat pad to stand in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wind's P.O.V. Sameplace in the 2nd chapter.**

"Okay" I growel and Get ready to pounce. " Ready, Set,GO!" Petalstar Yowels and I leap onto the tom. He Jumps in surprise as I sink my claws into his back. "Petalstar said you were weak" He snarels as I pin him down. I snarel and scrach his belly. "Okay, That's enough" Cedarstar says and I leap off him. I didn't even have a scrach. The leaders jump down from the rock and stand in front of us. "H-H-h-h-how did you do that?" Rockstar says and looks at me. "Why, She dosn't even have a scratch on her" Petalstar says and looks at me. "You are not Windpaw." She says. "Yes she is" Lilly says and pads up next to me. "Then prove it. Tell me something only REAL kits of windclan know." Petalstar growels and I look at her. "You go out every morning before dawn and sit on a rock by the river and look down at the river, as if you lost something down there" I meow and she stares at me. "But HOW did you do that! Back in Windclan, You couldn't even do the forepaw slash for 3 days!" She meows and looks at me. "Now, I would like to move on!" Blaze says and they look at him. "I would like 2 prisoners from each clan" He says and then looks at me. "Or else Wind might have to do it herself" He says and The leaders look at me. "Anttail and Sandpelt" Petalstar says. "Rafang and Hollyblossom" Cedarstar meows. "Briartail and Fernpaw" Rockstar says. "Voletooth and Stonepaw" Starlingstar says" We gather the clan cats and the rest of the Blade patrol comes out of the shadows. "Wind and Risk. Windclan" Berry tells us and we walk up to My ex-clanmates. They can't tell who I am and i'm glad. "Come on" I say and they pad behind me. When we get to the camp. I take them to the Prisoners den. Luckily, it is dark and I pad away to Risk. "Do you want to share this mouse?" He asks me and I nod. We talk and laugh. Then we go to our den and fall asleep. "All cats gather in the meeting area" Berry yowles and I follow risk to the clearing. "It is time to have a word with our prisoners" Lilly says, and I see Blossom and Felix lead Anttail and Sandpelt to the clearing. "I am Blade and I am the leader of this group. Now, I have to make a few quick changes. My second in command cat instead of Lilly will be Wind and Lilly will be my third in command. Berry will stand in when the three of us are gone" Blade says and The cats cheer. "Does anyone know these cats?" He meows and most cats murmur and shake their heads. "I do" I say and walk to the front of the crowd and let only my back be seen to my old friends. "Who are you?" I Hear Anttail ask and I whip my head around. "Windpaw?" Anttail says and I look back at Blade. "Of course. You, out of all cats Should know them." Blade says. "Shouldn't Your second in command be here if you are asking us questions. Where is this fierce fighter?" My old friends ask and Blade chuckles. "Ah, You are very funny. You should know them" He says and they look aroud. "The only cat we know is Windpaw." Sandpelt says and I feel bad for them. I start looking around the camp. "Wind is the bravest she cat there is and has no scars on her pelt." Blade says and I pad up and sit next to lilly. "Windpaw, come back down her." I hear Anttail say but I stay there. "WIND please come down here so we can begin." Blade says and I pad down. "why did you come down Windpaw?" Sandpaelt asks, looking at me. "My name is not Windpaw" I tell them. "Then what is it" Anttail asks and I look at them. "It is Wind" I say and they stare at me. "That is wind?" I hear Rabbitfang laugh. "I don't belive you" He laughs. "Well then fight me." I say and the cats circle around me and him. "I will shred you, little imposter. He snarels. "Ready, Set, Fight" Blade yowels and I lunge at Rabbitfang and he jumps in surprise. I srach my claws in his pelt, Hard and he falls to the ground. "That's enough, Wind" Blade says and I lick the blood off my paws while Rabbitfang limps to the medicine den. "Okay, now that you know that this is the real Wind and not some im..." Blade starts to say but stops as he sees my brother and Sandpelt eyes wide open and looking at me. "Hhh how dddd did yyy you ddd do ttt that?" My brother asks and looks at my pelt. "A Fighter Can't reveal her secrets" Lilly says and comes up behind them. They jump. "Now, on with the meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wind's P.O.V.**

"Wow" a voice says and Risk pads up next to me. I flick my tail over his ears and he looks at me. "Why do you want us." Sandpelt says and I look at Blaze. "You can either become a member of the blades or remain a prisoner." I say and look at them. "In order to become a warrior, usually you have to kill, but you can spill clan secrets" I say and I see them look at each other. "What do we have to kill?" Anttail asks and I look at them. "Another cat" I say and they look at each other. "We wish to join." Sandpelt says. "Okay, Secrets or kill?" Blaze asks." Secrets." They say toghether. "Okay, Anttail, what is the best way ambush the camp" I say. "Jump in through the top of the hollow" He says. "And Sandpelt, how many lives does Petalstar have?" I ask and he thinks. "5" He says and I nod. "Okay, now you each need rouge names." I say. " I will be Leaf" Sandpelt says and Blaze nods. " I will be Night" My brother answers and I turn to blaze. I will rally the clan" I say. "Gather in the clearing" I yowl and all the cats come out. "We are welcoming two new pack mates: Leaf and Night." Blaze says and the pack cheers. "Please go hunt or rest" I say and the pack brakes up. "Hi" A voice says behind me and I see Risk is behind me. "Don't scare me again" I purr and hear some cat trying to sneek up on us. As a great fighter, I have sharp hearing. I know when they are about to pounce and jump out of the way. I see my brother pounce but land on a rock. "Hey, what you do that for?" He said and I look at him. "I feel a tail brush my back and I jump. My attacker laughs. "Risk, I told you not to do that!" I say and he laughs even more. My brother stars laughing and I poke Risk with my claw. "Hey" He says and looks at me. Then he pulls me down and we are lying next to each other. "Hey you two, GET UP" My brother complains and I notice I squashed him. "Sorry Night, but I didn't see you when I dropped down. " I tell my brother but he just looks at me. I hear paws behind me and turn around to see Leaf, who has mice. "Hey, Leaf brought food!" My brother says and we walk over to him. I grab a mouse and settle down in a circle with my friends. "Okay, one question, Who is he?" Leaf asks, pointing to Risk. "I'm Risk." He says and I hear a paw slidding twoards me. "Risk don't yo..." I start to tell him but he pokes me. "Hey!" I say and stare at him. He stares at me inocently and I look away. "okay, my turn: how do you know them?" He asks and I glare at him. "Night is my brother and Leaf was my best friend when I lived in Windclan" I say. I take a bite of my mouse. "Okay, My turn. How'ed you meet him?" My brother asks and I almost choke. "A moon before the banishment, He was banished from Riverclan. I met him when I was hunting. We agreed that we would go to the Blades toghether." I say and bite my mouse. "Anything else?" I ask and look at the others. "How'ed you learn to fight like that?" Leaf asks and I look at him. "I learned from the pack." I say and eat more. "Blade saw you had a lot of potential when you killed Ambergorse" Risk says and I see him smiling. "well, My sister, show me where I will sleep!" Night says and I lead him to the den. They have nests to my right while Risk's is to my left. We settle into our nests and say goodnight.

**Leaf's P.O.V.**

At the gathering, when I see at strange cat battling the most feroucious warrior in thunderclan, They don't even get scratched. Then when Wind and risk lead us to the camp, I think of Windpaw and how she must have been killed. Then, when we walk out to stand in front to the pack, a she cat pad up saying she knows us. I can't help but ask who she is. Its windpaw. Then she walks up to where a she cat sits on the leaders area and call her back down so she dosn't get in trouble. Then he calls "wind" down and I don't know why she came down. Then I find out she is wind and my heart stops as she stands to fight Rabbitfang. She pins him down in 10 seconds! I can't belive my eyes. She has changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wind's P.O.V.**

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" Risk asks and we pad out of camp. "I scent clan cats" I say and we run back to camp. "I smells clan cats" I say and we get ready for a battle. We line up and get ready for battle. Petalstar comes in first. "Give us our warriors"Cedarstar growls and I almost attack him. "Wind, Come forward." Blaze says and I step forward. "This is the cat that defeated Rabbitfang?" Rockstar asks and Blaze nods. "your lucky she didn't attack you" Blaze says to Petalstar. "Rowanfoot" Starlingstar says and a dark brown tabby tom steps forward. "Dispose of her" Petalstar says and He lunges at me. I dodge out of the way and grab his neck. "How'd You do that?" Rockstar stutters and I glare at her. "Wind, let him go" Blaze says and Rowanfoot runs away. "What happened" Petalstar says and looks me over. "I can tell what your thinking" I tell her and she sneers" What am I thinking" She sneers and I look at her. "That a warrior is creeping up on me. He will attack in three, two, one"I say and stick why fore-paw, close my eyes and grab his neck. When I open my eyes, The clan leaders stare at me and I let go of the warrior. "How do you know all this." Starlingstar says and I look at them. " There will be a cat, With all the powers she can dream of, who will be cast off like a piece of prey. She shall make the 5th clan and they will live in harmony for all eternity" I say and the leaders look at me. "What is that" Petalstar snaps. "It is a prophecy from starclan" Rockstar says and stares at her. "I want that cat DEAD!" Petalstar says and lunges at me. I hop out of the way and grab her through t. "I wouldn't do that" I say and scratch her flank with my claws. I let go of her through t and she lays on the ground. She gets up and backs away. A warrior in the clans pads up. "Get her" Starlingstar says and he lunges at me. I again step out of the way and grab his neck he tries to claw me but I scratch his side and he doesn't fight it. He looks at the leaders for help. "what, are you just going to hold me or are you going to let me go" he says and I let go. He paces back and comes at me again. I scratch his front paws and flip him over. I pin him down. "okay, Wind, let go" Blaze says and I let him go. He runs back to the clans. "I want my revenge" Rabbitfang says and pads into the clearing. "Prepare to die" Blaze says and he runs at me. I stick my paw out to grab his through t but instead I scratch his side and he hits his head on my claws. I trip him and flip him on his back. I look at Blaze and he nods. Rabbitfang looks at Cedarstar and HE nods. I grab his through t and look down at him. "Do you want him to die or will you leave. "Blaze growls an pads up next to me. "We are not leaving" Rockstar says and I put my claws into his through t. "Give it a minute" Blaze says to the leaders as they watch him scramble around. "HE'S DEAD" Cedarstar says as he looks at Rabbitfang. "No he isn't, just knocked out. Take him and your clan-mates away or some will never return." I meow coolly, as if nothing happened. "Clans, attack" Petalstar says and the clans surge in. I grab Rabbitfang and slit his through t before they can attack. "There" I say and Cedarstar looks at Petalstar. "What did you do that for" Cedarstar growls and looks at me. "Now we need a new prisoner" Blaze says and looks around. He luges at Petalstar and pins her down. He knocks her out and carries her to the prisoner's den. The clan cats scramble out of the den and berry carries Rabbitfang out and puts him in a hole. "That was great" A voice says and I turn around to see Risk behind me. "What did I say about sneaking up on me." I purr. "Your friends are coming." he whispers and I turn around to see Night and Leaf behind me. "Wow, that was amazing." Night says and looks at me. "So you are destined to make the fifth clan then huh" Leaf says and his eyes sparkle. "Is it true? Did you get that prophecy from starclan?" Night asks and I nod. "When, and why didn't you tell me this?" My brother questions and looks at me. "I got the prophecy the same day I got banished. When you two were receiving your warrior names, I was told the prophecy." I explain and feel Risk's tail on my back. "So your how are you going to do this?" Risk asks and I look at him. "I plan to look tommarow. If any cat would like to come?" I say and see my friends nodd. "WE are NEVER going to loose you again." My brother says and I look at them. Then I look up at risk. "You now what I am going to do weather you like it or not" I all he says and we go to our nests.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wind's P.O.V.**

I walk to Blazes den and walk in. "Wind, what brings you to my den?" He asks and I look at him. "I, Leaf, Night and Risk are going on a little journey" I say, coolly and read his emotions. "I guess this is for the prophecy" He says and I nod. "Okay see you in 4 Days" He says and I pad out to my friends. "Lets go" I say and Risk walks next to me while the other two follow. I lead them out to the Windclan border and out twords Thunderclan. "I think the wooded area around Thunderclan will be good for the new clan." I tell them and they nod. "Are you sure about this?" Risk whispers to me and I nod. "Why the forest?" Leaf asks and pads up next to me. "Because there is enough territory to support everyone." I say and Night pads up next to Leaf. "you know, we really missed you." Leaf says and I stare at him. "Really? How was Frostwing and Eaglefoot when you left?" I ask and look at my brother. "Every night, The four of us would sit on a rock and look out twords the twoleg place, waiting to see you. We saw you once you and Risk seemed pretty busy. You were looking at the moon." My brother says as we reach the new territory. "Lets find shelter because we are going to need to rest" I say and we quickly find an abandoned badger set. "We weren't looking at the moon." Risk tells them as we settle in a circle. "Really, what were you doing?" Leaf asks and I see Risk's eyes spark with mischief. "Wind dragged me out of camp, like every night." He says and I poke him with a claw. "You always agree to come!" I say and look at my friends. "okay, but why were you two at the Windclan border. "We weren't watching the moon, But we were watching you" I say and they look shocked. "why?" Night asks and I smile. "Wind here dragged me out to the border every night, saying that she needed to see something. Every night, we sat in a tree and after you guys finally saw us, We sat in the tree right behind your rock. " Risk says and I look at him. "Did you ever hear me whisper your names?" I ask them and they look at me and nod. "We both thought you were dead and were trying to tell us or that we were imagining it" They say and stare at the ground. "One day, I made Risk follow a patrol and we laughed when you two ended up chasing the same rabbit and rolled down the hill." I say and they look like they've just seen a ghost. "You saw that?" Night stutters and I laugh. I roll on my back and look at them. " You think I wouldn't check in on my family?" I say, looking at them innocently and they laugh. I look over at Risk and he looks at me. He stares at me blankly and I look at him innocently. Then he laughs and I roll over. "Okay, lets go to sleep so we have enough energy to explore tomorrow" I say and Leaf and Night curl up at one side of the den while me and Risk go to the other side of the den. I curl up next to risk. I look at him and he looks at me. Our gazes meet and we stare at each other for a while. Then he licks my cheek and smiles at me. "Goodnight" I say and rest my head on my paws.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's more of Wind's P.O.V. Since she is the main character**

**The next day:**

I wake up to see Risk looking at me. I look at him. Then I hear a noise and remember there are two other cats in the den and my pelt grows hot when I see them staring at us. "We better get moving if we want to get moving" I say and pad out of the den. I can tell the others are staring at me but I don't care. I wait at the top of the den for Risk to pad out. First Leaf, than Risk and then Night. Once they come out and they look around I jump out from the tree right behind Risk and he jumps into the tree in front of him. I laugh so hard that I fall on the ground. The others stare at me as I laugh and Risk peer down from the tree. "Why" He looks at me and I try to stop laughing but I can't. After 3 more minute I finally stop laughing and he jumps down. I roll on my back and look up at him. "Why did you do that?" he asks and I look at him innocently. "I call it payback" I say and he smiles. I roll over and stand up. I feel a tail on my back and see Risk is next to me. "Okay, now that you have had your fun, Lets hunt!" Leaf says and we scent the air. Nothing. I close my eyes I think about squirrels and then I scent squirrels. "Wow, did you do that?" a voice says and I open my eyes to see 4 squirrels on the ground. Night is looking at me and I feel a tail on my back. I know it is Risk's and I don't try to move it. "I..I think so." I say and stare at the pile with disbalife. "All I did was imagine squirrels and then POOF! Squirrels!" I say and look around. Risk, of course, has his tail wraped protectivly around me while Night stares at the pile. Leaf is looking at me and I notice he is trying to hold a straight face. "Okay, lets eat!" I say and grab a squirrel. We settle into a circle and continue talking, like last night. "So, what did you think of me when I was fighting Rabbitfang back at the gathering." I ask them. "Well, we could't here but we saw the fight. I only saw two cats wrestling." Night says, through bites of his squirrel. "When the two of you came over and led us away, I was scared. Then when you paded up at the meeting in the camp. I didn't know who you were because of how dark your fur has gotten." Leaf said and finished his squirrel. "I didn't know you were wind! I mean, I thought you had ran off and lived in a barn instead of with the Blades." My brother exclaims and burries the last of his squirrel. "well, I was determined to show the clans that it doesn't matter what color your eyes are, but what is inside" I say and lead the group through the territory. We look in the territory until I found what I was looking for. "look! A perfect camp." Risk exclaims and I nod. "Lets check it out." Night says and runs into the camp. We find Brambles and caves. "Lets spend the night here and then head back tomorrow." I say and the others nod. I walk to a cave and look inside. "A perfect medicine cat den!" Risk says and I nod. There is a pool for water. I curl up on the opposite side of the den from the pool. Night and Leaf are o the side with the pool. Risk pads over to me and I purr softly. He curls up next to me and wraps his tail around me. I purr and look at him. Our eyes meet and we stare until Risk looks away. I lick his shoulder and he freezes. "I...I...I." He stutters and I look at him. "What's wrong?" I ask him and lick his cheek. "I have feelings for you" He says and looks at me. "I love you" He says and looks at the ground. "I love you too!" I say and he looks at me. "But what about Leaf?" He asks. "He is my friend and will understand." I say and he licks my cheek. "Goodnight" I say and start to sleep. "Goodnight" He says and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY plese REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Wind's P.O.V.**

The next morning I wake up and see that Leaf and Night are still asleep. Risk has already gotten up. I pick myself off of the floor and pad outside of the cave. I look around at the camp. There is a sheltered cave perfect for the elders den, A nice warriors den for all warriors, and a nursery above that with a nice pathway to it. There is a nice ledge with a cave right next to it. Perfect for a leader, I think and then I groom myself. I feel a tail around me and look up to see Risk is next to me. I purr as he licks my cheek. I look up at him and he meets my gaze. We sit there for a while until I hear a noise from the medicine cat cave. I know Risk hears it because his ears pick up but he dosn't move at all. I know that Night and Leaf are awake and I move my gaze from Risk and look at the cave. I quickly make a boulder appear in front of the cave entrance. "Hey uh guys!" I hear my brothers voice and almost give myself away. "Yes?" Risk says and I see him trying to keep a straight face. "WIND!" I hear Leaf yowel and I laugh. I laugh so hard that I fall to the ground. Risk starts laughing and I make the boulder disappear. I see my brother tumble out and I laugh even harder. Leaf pads out and the two of them glare at us. When I finally stop laughing, My brother glares at me and I laugh a little. Then I pad over to him. "Why!?" He whispers and I look at him like I don't know what he is talking about. "Why did you block us in?" He asks and I look at him. "Because I wanted to see the look on your face." I say and he narrows his eyes. I pad over to where Risk is and I poke him. He leaps up and then Leaf pads over. "We should get going." He says and I nod my head. I lead Risk over to the entrance. Night and Leaf pad over and I blink. A bush grows right under them. "WIND!" Leaf meows and I laugh again. I feel a tail around me. "Okay, that enough." Risk whispers in my ear and I blink twice. A pool of water forms and the bush disappears. They fall into the puddle of water and Glare at me. "Would you of rather fallen on the ground?" I ask and they gat up. I blink and the puddle disappears. "Lets go." Night says and Leaf follows him. I walk next to Risk. We pad through the forest until we get to the twoleg place. "Okay, now I will lead" I meow and walk to the front. I lead the way through the streets of the twoleg place until we reach the camp. Then I pad inside and stand in the middle of camp. "WIND!" A voice says and I see kits. "Hi Amber!" I say to a little ginger kit. "Where's Dark, Tiger, Willow and your mother?" I ask her and points with her tail to the nursery. "Tell us a story!" Dark says as him and his littermates run over to me. "What do you want to hear about?" I ask them as I lead them over to the side of the camp. "Tell us about the gathering!" Willow meows and I purr. "Okay, Well, at first I didn't want to go but I went. Blaze said to Petalstar that I was alive but Petalstar dosen't believe him so he calls me to the clearing. I walk in and talk with her. Than I have to fight Rabbitfang. When I am told to stop, The leaders stare at me. They give us the prisoners and there we go." I say and the kits meow. "Can we meet your friends?" Willow asks and I nod my head. Amber climbs on my back and I lead the kits over to where Risk, Leaf and Night are. "Wind, I think you have something on your fur." Night purrs and Amber pokes her head cautiously. "Night and Leaf, meet Dark, Tiger, and Willow." I meow and Willow hops on top of Risk. " This is Amber." I meow as I lay down between Risk and Leaf. Amber lays down in front of me. "Hi Amber" Risk meows and Amber pads over to him. Then she his head. I purr softly and look at the others. Dark is jumping up and down in front of Night while Tiger is talking to Leaf. I see Diamond, Their mother, Walk out of the nursery and look tue camp over. "Come on kits, Diamond is waiting." I meow and Amber hops on my back. I take them over to Diamond. "Thanks Wind. The kits have been waiting for your return like usual." She says and takes the kits inside. I pad back to the group and lay down. "Why do the kits seem so attached to you?" Night asks and I purr. "I was the first cat they met besides Diamond and Berry." I say and Leaf nods his head. "I found alot of herbs in the forest so I'm going to go tell Seed." I say and Walk across camp to the healers den. "Seed, There is alot of herbs in the forest." I say and she looks at me. "Wind, can I ask you something?" She says and I nod my head. "Do you have a mate?" She asks and I nod my head. "Well, you are going to have kits." She says and I squeal. "Really, when?" I ask her. "A moon." She says and I squeal again. "You can go now but you will need to move into the nursery." She says and I pad out of the den. I see Risk looking at me and I becon to him to come to me. "So, Why were you in there for so long. I got worried." He says and licks my cheek. "Guess what?" I asks and he looks at me. "What?" He asks and I look at him. "I am having kits. Your kits." I say and he purrs. "That is wonderful." He says and wraps his tail around me. "Lets tell the others." I say and we go to the others. I lay down and My brother moves so we sit in a circle. "What took you so long?" He asks. "I'm having kits." I say and they stare at me. "Who's kits?" Night asks and I look at him. "Risk's" I say and they both meow in agreement. "I had a feeling you two would end up as mates." Leaf purrs and Risk licks my cheek. "I have to move to the nursery because they are due in a moon." I say. "But first lets tell Blaze about the journey."I say and we pad over to Blaze, who is outside his den. "Were you successfull?" He asks and I nod my head. "Good, We shall become the Fifth clan soon." He says. "Actually, I am having kits." I say and he looks at me. "When your kits are ready, we will move, Windstar." He says and pads over to cobra and snake, his brothers. "Lets get you settled into the nursery." Risk says nd leads me into the nursery. I walk into the nursery to see another nest has been added. "You finally know." Diamond purrs and I look at her. "How?" "I noticed when you brought the kits." She says and leads me to the nest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Risk's P.O.V. One moon later**

"The kits are comming!" Daisy's voice woke me up instantly. I jump up out of my nest and run inside the nursery. I see Wind in pain and run to her side. I lick her cheek and she relaxes a little. "The first kit is comming" Daisy says and Wind screeches again. "3 more to go" Daisy replies. I put my head next to Wind's. Three more kits pop out and she stops screeching. "Rub the fur the wrong way" Daisy instructs and i grab one of the kits. I lick it's fur and set it down next to Wind's belly. Diamond and Daisy do the same. Wind sets down her kit and i purr. Daisy gives her some herbs and walks away while Diamond goes to find her kit. I curl up potectively around my mate and lick in between her ears. She purrs softly." Lets name our kits!" She meows and i nod my head. "The redish brown she cat is Fox and the gray tabby tom with bluish stripes is Ice." Wind says. "Okay, The torbie she cat is Turtle and The ginger Tom is Fire." I say and Wind purrs. "Go get the others." She meows and i pad out of the den. I walk over to the den and walk inside to see them chatting. "What was all the screaming about?" Leaf meows and i look at him."Follow." I meow and they follow me into the nursery. "Oh." Night meows and looks at Leaf. I pad over to Wind and curl up against her. "This is Fox, Ice, Turtle, and Fire." My mate meows proudly and They purr. "Their BEAUTIFUL sis." Night purrs and looks at his kin. "it's amazing how different they all are." Leaf says and i look around the nursery. "Okay, Everybody out! she needs rest!" A voice says and i see Diamond at the entrance. I lick Wind's cheek and pad out. I walk over to where the others are talking. "Okay, can we ask you a few questions?" Night asks and i nod my head. "Did you know Wind in the clans?" Leaf asks and i nod my head. "how did you know her?" Night asks. I met her at your first gathering." I meow and they look at me. "Okay, How did you two become so close. "Well, during the moon after i was banished, When she hunted, she came and talked to me." I say and feel tiny claws on my back. "HI RISK!" The voice of my attacker says and i know it is Amber. "Did you ever meet Leaf and Night?" I ask her when she sits in front of me. She shrinks back and curls in my fur. "It's okay Amber, their not going to hurt you." I meow and lead her to the others. "Hello little kit." Night whispers as he puts his head down. "Hi." Amber says and looks at Night. "I'm Night. What is your name?" He asks Amber. "My name is Amber" she says. "Kits, time to come in." I hear Diamond's voice and carry Amber to her mother. "Let's hunt." Night says and we pad out of camp. Night darts tord the Windclan border. "Did Wind ever love me?" Leaf asks and I look at his sad face. "She sais that you were her brother instead of friend. She wouldn't want to be more, because if things didn't work out, She wouldn't have you there for you support and friendship." I meow and he perks up. "Well, i'm off to hunt." He meows and I watch him go. I pad over to the abandoned barn and catch a few mice. I pad into camp. I set the mice on the pile and grab a rabbit. I carry in over to the nursery. "Risk." Wind purrs as I bring her the rabbit. "Eat it." I meow softly and she eats it in small, swift bites. While she eats, I lick her neck and ears. I purr softly when she looks over at me. "How are the kits?" I meow as she licks my sholder. "Turtle and Ice have opened their eyes!" She meows and I lick in between her ears. Then I see two sets of eyes peering over her belly. "Hi kits." I meow and they look at me. "Who are you?" Turtle asks and looks at me. "I am your father." I say and they perk up. "COOL!" Ice says and looks at Wind. "Is he our father?" He meows and she nods. "Can we come in?" A voice says outside. "Yes." Wind meows, recognizing her brothers voices. Turtle sits at the edge of the nest and looks at Night and Leaf. "Hello little kit." Night meows and pads over to her. "Wow are you?" She asks and looks at him. "I am your mother's brother." He meows and she looks at Leaf. "I am your mother's brother to." He meows sweetly, Putting his muzzle near her. "Hey, Get off me!" A voice says and I see Fox open her eyes. "Cool!" Turtle says. I look at Fox's eyes. I purr when I see one is green and one is orange. "Hey, whats everyone looking at?" Fire says. Wind purrs when she sees he has one blue and one red eye. Ice has icy blue eyes and Turtle has purple eyes. Around her eyes is like a fire. I see Wind notice to. "She is going to be like you." I whisper and nod. "I didn't tell you this but I was told I would have kits with the power of the stars in their paws. "Well, we have to go." Leaf says and they pad out. "Kits, listen. You all have certain powers." Wind says and the kits nod. "Fox, you can see really far. Ice can hear really far. Turtle can make things appear. And Fire can run really far." Wind meows and Night randomly appears. "Hey! What just happened. I was just talking to Leaf." He meows and looks at me and Wind. "WIND! Night just dis..." Leaf starts to say but then stops as he sees Night in here. "Turtle." I meow and she looks at her paws. "Sorry, but I wanted to try!" She says and looks up at me innocently. "Wait, It was TURTLE?" Night meows and I nod. "So, your kits have powers?" Leaf says and I nod. "Great, More powerful kits!" Night says and lays on the ground. We all laugh.


End file.
